Right and Wrong
by zerodawn22
Summary: First foray into KP Fandom. Years after the Lowardian invasion and Kim is attempting to single handedly keep her hero business thriving. One night she runs into Shego who seems to be in some kind of trouble. Can Kim figure out what is going on and help Shego? KiGo
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi y'all! I've read this fandom for a while and love it but never written in it before (I usually write Harry Potter fics). But I thought I would give it a go. Let me know what you think :) **_

_**SSx**_

* * *

Kim Possible parachuted gracefully through the sky. She shed her chute at the last possible second, diving into a forward roll on the lawn.

She straightened up and ran a hand through her vibrant red locks. Her white and blue battlesuit was torn in some places but still showed off her athletic body.

"Bubble butt!" Mrs Possible called with a wave, standing on the edge of the lawn. Anne Possible had a wide smile on her face as she welcomed her only daughter.

Kim groaned and face palmed, she couldn't believe her mom was still calling her that at 21.

"Hey mom," Kim sighed, "Would you mind not calling me that nickname while _they're_ around?"

She directed a thumb at the neat little footpath which was crowded with jostling people. News crew vans cast ominous grey shapes behind the crowd. They were almost constant these days. After the Lowardian invasion, Kim's celebrity status had risen to astronomical levels. There constantly seemed to be cameras on the scene when she went on missions then parked outside her parents' home. Kim was just grateful they didn't seem to know where her own apartment was.

Kim had complained to Global Justice but apart from sending their own presence in to keep the crowds at a respectable distance, there really didn't seem like there was much they could do. Kim knew GJ were trying their best. After all, GJ had been sucking up to Kim for years to try and seduce her into signing a contract with them.

For the past three years after high school, Kim had gone full-time with her missions. Wade had teamed up with the Tweebs, Jim and Tim, to offer her support to run independently. As much as Kim loathed to do it, she offered the odd paid security job to companies and interviews/photo shoots to fund the operation. Still, no more than necessary to get by.

Kim mainly kept herself busy taking missions where she could really help people that needed it. So busy that she scarcely had time for a social life outside of regular dinner with her parents. Not that she really had any friends left in Middleton. Monique was in New York working in fashion, she had already made quite a splash. Ron, on the other hand, had only been gone for the past year to train in Japan with Yori. Yori had been visiting the US when Ron and her had rekindled their romance. By the time Yori had to return to Japan, Ron had resolved to accompany her so he could hone his Mystic Monkey powers. Kim couldn't blame him; she hadn't seen Ron click so well with anyone—not even her.

A breeze rippled through the reporters and they shuffled their bags and cameras, re-adjusting against the cold.

Kim smiled faintly at the memory of her ill-fated relationship with Ron. They had dated for only three months, sharing chaste kisses. But when it came to taking their relationship to the next level, they had both spontaneously burst out into laughter. It was then that they realised they only loved each other as friends.

Of course, Kim later found that there were even more reasons she wasn't interested in Ron like that.

**/Beep-beep-BEEP-beep!**/

Kim followed her mom into the house, answering the video chat from Wade.

"Hey Kim, you absolutely nailed it on that mission! Good work!" Wade greeted.

"No big!" Kim grinned, "So, what's up?"

"Just wanted to let you know that there's been a few more hits on the site—let me know which ones you want to do and which ones we should forward on to GJ to handle," Wade replied.

"Sure, be in touch soon," Kim replied. They said their goodbyes and Kim turned to her mom.

"Still busy as ever?" Anne Possible asked with an understanding smile. Kim sighed and nodded.

"It just keeps continuing to grow," Kim shrugged, "We can't even keep up with demand. Most of the missions end up getting forwarded on to GJ."

"Maybe its time to take on more people?" Anne replied, "Or join GJ?"

"Ugh, mom, I don't want to think about GJ right now," Kim sighed tiredly, "I'm starving."

"And this is why we encourage you to stop in after a mission," James Possible chimed in, appearing next to his wife, "You don't look after yourself Kimmie-cub."

"I look after myself fine," Kim replied irritably, although her crankiness contradicted her words. James and Anne just nodded tensely. It was obvious that lack of sleep was making Kim even more on edge.

"Right, Kimmie," Anne Possible replied with a resigned sigh, "Dinner is on the table."

Kim felt like a zombie during dinner. She pushed herself through the motions of dinner and conversation with her parents. Anne and James exchanged worried glances over the table. With Ron gone they had lost their ally in the battle of looking after Kim. They had tried in vain to get Kim to move back to the family home, but their heroic daughter was stubborn.

It was beginning to darken outside when Kim finished her dinner and said her goodbyes to her parents.

Kim was grateful that Wade had arranged a ride home for her from her parents' house as it seemed like the media weren't going to let up with trying to get a photo or interview with her.

Back home, Kim stepped over piled up laundry to make her way to a cluttered table. Plates and mugs crowded around a small laptop that Kim opened quickly.

A new hit—burglary in progress. Kim quickly pulled out her Kimmunicator and let Wade know she was on it.

Kim stretched before getting up and shedding her filthy battlesuit. She would go classic for this mission. Pulling on cargo pants and a tight black midriff baring top, Kim sprinted out again.

She was thankful for the dark. Even though it sent a cutting chill across her bare midriff, it meant that she was less likely to be ambushed by paparazzi on her way to the burglary.

The streets of Middleton were relatively empty as it was approaching midnight on a Tuesday night. Leaves scattered loudly in the wind as Kim cut down a narrow alleyway quickly. Kim picked up the pace, knowing that she didn't have much time if she wanted to catch the burglars in the act. Breaking into a sprint, Kim was so set on foiling the burglary ahead that she didn't notice a figure running towards her until she plowed straight into them.

Kim fell backwards on the cold, wet ground of the alleyway with an 'oof!' The air rushed out of her lungs and she felt dazed.

"Christ," Muttered an oddly familiar voice as Kim scrabbled to her feet.

"Shego?!" Kim locked eyes with her former enemy. Shego had pulled herself to her feet and was brushing grime off some ripped black jeans. She was wearing filthy Nikes, a thin black tee and a scuffed up leather jacket. Her long hair was loose as usual, although was lacking its usual lustre.

"Of course I would run into you," growled Shego, straightening up and falling into her signature stance with one hand resting on a cocked hip.

"You're not the one robbing the jewellery store are you?" Kim asked suspiciously. She hadn't seen the superpowered villainess since she had received a pardon from her crimes after the Lowardian Invasion. Kim had always suspected Shego had secretly returned to crime but just stayed under the radar.

"And getting caught this easily?" Shego sneered, "Please, Princess… I have better things to do than ruin my pardon."

Kim stepped closer to Shego, not quite buying it. Something was off about the situation. Shego was out of breath, her chest heaving as she panted.

"What are you up to, Shego?" Kim asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously, "Why haven't I seen you around since the ceremony after the invasion?"

Shego crossed her arms tightly across her chest, frowning.

"Since when are you my keeper?" Shego retorted, "I'm living it up outside of the spotlight. Not all of us have a pathological need to be a goody-two shoes."

Shego moved to get past Kim but Kim grabbed her wrist.

"No, no," Kim insisted, "A jewellery store robbery? You sprinting through alleyways dressed all in black? Too much of a coincidence."

Shego growled and ignited her hands. The green light flickered, illuminating the small alleyway.

"Back off, Princess," Shego growled, "I have places to be and I'm in a hurry."

"No way, Shego," Kim challenged, aiming a punch at Shego's side. Shego twirled, tearing her wrist out of Kim's grasp and dodging the blow. She set into a fighting stance, her matte-black lips scowling at the redhead.

"Fine, you probably need some exercise after years of not having to keep up with me," Shego snarled. Her hands ignited brighter and she dove at Kim. Kim jumped at the last moment, somersaulting over Shego as Shego crashed into the alleyway wall, taking out some bricks with her plasma.

Kim spun around just in time to catch Shego's fist as Shego retaliated. Kim took a kick in the side from Shego and fell over, pulling Shego with her. As the pale woman fell on top of her, Kim locked eyes with her. There was something different there.

When they had fought back when Kim was at highschool, there had always been a teasing—almost playful—look in Shego's eyes, even when she had been angry. But now… There was a quiet desperation. Something intense and scared that confused Kim.

"Shego, what—"

"Just let me go on my way, dammit!" Shego cursed, pulling herself up and backing away from Kim.

Kim ran forward and Shego dropped down, sweeping out Kim's feet from underneath her. Kim crouched before leaping at Shego, tackling her to the ground. They fell into their familiar dance of sparring, trading blows and dodging, but barely speaking.

Finally, Kim kicked Shego into the wall of the alleyway and Shego let out a small cry of pain, falling down before struggling to her feet.

"What's going on Shego? Something is off here," Kim demanded. She wasn't about to admit it out loud, but she was worried about her former foe.

"Argh, can you just stay out of it, Pumpkin?" Shego said, barely keeping the snideness in her voice through her pain, "Not everyone needs saving."

**/Beep-beep-BEEP-beep!**/

In the split second that the Kimmunicator broke Kim's attention, Shego blasted the alleyway wall with her plasma, causing it to collapse.

Kim dove out of the way, covering her mouth from the dust.

As she squinted through the darkness, she saw the alleyway was blocked with rubble and Shego was gone.

"Hey Wade," Kim coughed, answering her Kimmunicator as she got to her feet.

"Kim, are you okay? Why are you covered in dust? You didn't make it to the robbery—what happened?" Wade was so serious he wasn't even slurping at his usual cup of soda.

"I ran into Shego," Kim explained, "Thought she must have been behind the robbery."

"Well she wasn't… Cops picked up the robbers just now across town," Wade explained, "What happened with Shego? Why do you look like a building collapsed on you?"

"We got into a fight… Something's up with her Wade—where has she been all this time?" Kim replied, furrowing her brow. Wade shrugged.

"I'll look into it," Wade promised, "But in the meantime, maybe you should call it a night and head home?"

"Sure, Wade," Kim said distractedly, "Thanks."

She hung up and dusted herself off. Where was Shego going? Why did she look so shaken?

* * *

Kim woke up with a groan. Sun was shining onto her face and her body ached. She looked at her bedside table. 10am. She hadn't slept in this late in years.

Her muscles were aching as if she had done an incredible workout.

"Must have been the fight with Shego," Kim muttered. She forgot how well-matched they were. Their fights had always secretly been the highlight of Kim's crime fighting days at highschool. Shego pushed her to her absolute limits physically.

Kim leaned over to her bedside table, picking up her Kimmunicator. A missed call from her mom, a picture from Ron of a Japanese temple, two missed calls from Wade. Kim dialled Wade.

"Hey Kim, you've been off the grid! Did you sleep in?" Wade looked surprised as Kim ran a hand sleepily through her hair.

"Yeah, sorry… Didn't mean to," Kim replied dozily, "What's the sitch?"

"Ah, apart from the usual log of work to choose from, I have two main updates," Wade replied, typing furiously on a keyboard, "Dr Director wants to see you. She said she wants to discuss helping resource your efforts."

"Yeah, like there won't be a million strings attached," Kim replied, rolling her eyes. GJ were incessant with their attempts to recruit her. "Still, I suppose worth attending."

"I thought so too, I'd be curious to know if they're willing to share any of their new tech with us," Wade said with a gleam in his eye, "She wants to meet today if you're up for it."

"Might as well get it over and done with," Kim conceded, "What was the other update?"

"Shego," Wade replied, slurping from his soda before launching into typing again. Kim sat up straighter in bed, suddenly wide awake.

"What about her?" Kim's thoughts turned to the straggly figure of Shego from the previous look. She looked run down, she looked tired, she looked… hunted.

"Absolutely no hits on her," Wade replied, "It looks like she has been staying clean and out of trouble. I ran cross-checks on her description and nothing popped up for the past few years."

"Then what has she been doing?" Kim asked, even more curious now. Wade shrugged.

"Hard to say," Wade replied, "There isn't a lot on her. She seems to have been underground. Drakken has been spotted a heap of times but she was only seen with him at his annual barbecue. No other times."

"Weird," Kim commented, rubbing her forehead.

"Definitely," Wade replied, "Anyway, I'll set up the time with Dr Director. The twins should be in contact later today about a new project they've been working on. In the meantime, just see if there are any missions you want to do."

"Sure," Kim replied, signing off.

For the first time in a very long time, she didn't pull her laptop over to her to seek out new work. She slid down to lie on her back, staring at her ceiling.

What was Shego doing right now?

* * *

Kim was dressed in something other than mission gear for once. She was wearing some blue jeans, a white tee and a khaki peacoat with some boots. Perfect for keeping the growing winter winds at bay.

Waiting in the waiting room at GJ, Kim looked at Dr Director's personal assistant. She was a young blonde in her early twenties, impeccably dressed and with a pretty face. She smiled at Kim and Kim blushed and looked away.

"Ah, Ms Possible,"

The office door had finally opened and the eyepatched Dr Betty Director was ushering Kim through. Kim stood and made her way in, avoiding eye contact with the pretty assistant.

"So, I assume this will be about Global Justice recruitment?" Kim sighed as she sat in the familiar seat across from Betty's desk.

"Straight into it," Betty smiled tightly, "You don't waste any time do you, Ms Possible?"

"I've told you that you can call me Kim," Kim sighed. Betty's smile widened and she steepled her hands.

"How are your missions going?" Betty asked, "Still under resourced?"

"Its not that bad," Kim said defensively, crossing her arms. She didn't want to put herself in a position where Betty could try and strong arm her into signing up as a recruit with GJ.

"I heard you didn't even make it to a standard jewellery heist last night," Betty commented, "You're running yourself ragged."

"That was just because I ran into Shego!" Kim blurted out. Betty dropped her steepled hands and leaned forward with interest.

"Shego?" Betty asked, barely above a whisper. Kim was thrown by how intense the woman looked.

"Yeah… I was surprised," Kim commented, "I thought she had something to do with the heist but I was wrong."

"Have you seen her before now?" Betty asked. Kim noted Betty was using a very interrogatory tone.

"No, I haven't seen her since she received her pardon," Kim explained, narrowing her eyes suspiciously, "Why are you so interested in Shego?"

Betty plastered a smile on and abruptly leaned back.

"I'm not," Betty replied in a clipped tone, "So, have you given any thought to recruitment with us? We have a new offer this time that I think you will like."

"No thanks, Dr Director," Kim said, standing up. GJ always kind of unsettled her.

"Okay, well you know where we are," Betty replied, "I'll send the offer through to Wade anyway if you change your mind. In the meantime, keep sending through those excess missions to us."

"Sure," Kim replied, wondering whether Agent Will Du would insist on joining her on some missions like he did last month.

Kim made it to the door when Betty cleared her throat.

"And Kim?"

"Yes Director?" Kim replied, glancing back over her shoulder. Betty was leaning forward in her desk again.

"Notify me immediately when you next see Shego," Betty said. Kim stared at the woman for a while. Her single eye was staring intently at Kim, her swept fringe partially obscuring it. She was young for such a high ranking official in GJ, barely in her 30s, but she had a strong intimidating presence that exceeded her years. Kim couldn't quite read her.

Kim nodded and headed out the door.

* * *

Kim called Wade on her way out and set up another mission—one over in Canada saving a factory from Duff Killigan. On her way back she also stopped by a small town to save their local newspaper offices from going up in flames.

Kim was just arriving home with a pizza when she got a call from the Tweebs.

"I'm starving, hope this is quick," Kim groaned as she sat down on her couch with a slice.

"Hey Kim—" Tim began.

"We just wanted to let you know—" Jim cut in.

"About our new tech—"

"Installed in the Kimmunicator—"

"Okay, okay, what does it do, guys?" Kim sighed, putting down the pizza.

"It does a scan of you and your surroundings for bugs!" Tim exclaimed excitedly.

"I mean, I'm not sure I really need that but that does sound useful," Kim shrugged. Before she had even got her sentence out, the Tweebs had activated the new feature on the Kimmunicator. A little mechanic arm shot out and beamed a light over Kim before making a small buzzing sound and retracting again.

"Very cool guys," Kim conceded, picking up a slice of pizza again and preparing to sign off.

"It caught one!" Jim shouted in excitement. Kim out down the pizza again and narrowed her eyes.

"A bug?!" Kim exclaimed.

"Behind your neck," Jim replied, looking at his screen.

Kim reached behind her neck, rubbing around with her fingers. Everything _seemed_ normal. Her fingertips found a small bump at the base of her neck. It felt no different to a zit. Feeling thoroughly grossed out, Kim gave it a squeeze and looked at her fingers. Silvery metal shined back at her.

"Jesus!" Kim cursed, feeling a creepy chill up her spine.

"Insert it into the Kimmunicator and we'll run scans," Tim encouraged. The Tweebs' excitement over the tech didn't seemed dampened by the reality that some mysterious stranger had bugged their older sister.

Kim complied, putting the little silvery metal into a hatch of the Kimmunicator before signing off. She pushed her pizza away from her, appetite long gone.

Who could have bugged her? Duff Killigan? Surely not the arsonist from that small town?

**/Beep-beep-BEEP-beep!**/

"Go Wade," Kim answered, still feeling unsettled, "I hope this isn't more creepy news."

"The twins told me about the bug," Wade said sympathetically, "Don't worry, they'll trace it in no time."

"Sure," Kim replied, "That doesn't really make me feel better about the fact I've been roaming around with a tracker embedded in the back of my neck for God knows how long."

"Okay, well I have a nice chill job for you tonight if you're up for it," Wade prompted. Kim looked at her cooling pizza and sighed. It wasn't like she would be able to relax anyway.

"Hit me," Kim sighed.

"Okay, well we have an issue with a missing teen." Wade started, "Police aren't touching it because they're claiming she's just another runaway. She was running with a crowd of younger people out on the street. I would start by hitting the streets and asking questions. In the meantime I'll run through surveillance footage in the area."

"Sure," Kim replied, "Okay, I'll head out when its dark, there will be more people around then."

Kim hung up and headed to the shower, picking her way through all the clothes and empty boxes and bottles on the floor.

The hot water was soothing on her muscles and she let her mind wander. If Shego hadn't been robbing that jewellery store, why was she in such a hurry to get away? Where had she been all this time?

Kim thought about those bright green eyes staring so intently into hers. There was always such an intense connection with Shego when they fought. She thought about those high cheekbones and the dark hair framing them. Shego's face had seemed so tense.

Kim's thoughts turned to the feeling of writhing against Shego's body as they fought. She shook her head and turned off the shower water.

* * *

Kim pulled her denim jacket tighter around herself. She wished she had worn warmer clothes. She was wearing a long sleeve tee, black jeans, chucks and a denim jacket. She had a woollen scarf but it wasn't doing much to keep the cold out.

Still, she was in a better situation than most of the people she was talking to. She was walking around in the area near the big bridge in Middleton. The place where runaways, homeless and sex workers tended to hang around. Kim wished she had brought some blankets with her because everyone appeared freezing huddled around each other.

Kim had just finished talking to a boy who couldn't have been more than twelve or thirteen. He hadn't seen the missing girl but at least Kim had put him in touch with some assistance programmes. What was wrong with Middleton that there were so many people struggling?

Kim did a double take as she saw a familiar figure in a leather jacket abruptly change direction to head away from her.

"Shego?!"

Shego broke into a run and Kim chased after her, following her under the bridge and into the dark. Kim caught up to her and tackled her to the ground.

"_What?!_" Shego growled, wriggling against Kim, facedown on the ground. Kim allowed her to flip over so she was on her back but pinned her down. Shego flared her plasma up but made no other attempts to escape. She looked exhausted.

"What are you doing here?" Kim demanded.

"What do you think?" Shego hissed back, glaring at Kim.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kim demanded, "Are you trying to take advantage of these people somehow?"

"These people?" Shego laughed hollowly, "Christ, must be nice up in that ivory tower of yours. I'm just _here_ okay? Can you stop accusing me of crimes and just leave me the hell alone?"

Kim's grip on Shego loosened and Shego sat up, Kim still straddling her.

"Shego… Are you homeless?" Kim asked. Shego looked away, biting her matte black lip in a rare sign of vulnerability. She looked back at Kim in the darkness of the bridge, her eyes firing up with intensity again.

"What do you think Pumpkin?" Shego spat, "Who's gonna hire a former international villain? Who's going to rent to a former international villain? With that goddamn invasion, my face was out there even more than before. Nobody wanted anything to do with me."

"Not even with that pardon?" Kim asked, surprised. She wasn't even aware she was still straddling Shego.

"Who is going to trust that one of the world's most famous villains is going to stick to pardon and stay away from crime?" Shego growled. Kim shook her head.

"Drakken?" Shego shook her head, "Villains don't want anything to do with me unless I'll work for them. Drakken and I still keep in contact, but without me working for him, I'm not allowed to crash at his lairs. I basically only see him once a year for his annual barbecue."

"You'd have me believe you've really turned back on crime?" Kim scoffed, finally getting off Shego. Shego stood up and brushed herself off. She was wearing the same outfit she had been wearing when Kim had last seen her.

"I don't care what you believe," Shego said simply, "Anyway, this was some fun girl talk but I'm heading off."

"Shego," Kim grabbed Shego's wrist. Shego sighed heavily.

"_What?!_" Shego snapped irritably.

"You can crash at my place tonight," Kim offered. Shego gaped at her as if she had grown another head.

"What do you want?" Shego finally asked, suspicion heavy in her voice.

"I want to help," Kim replied simply, "Assuming you are telling the truth about being out of crime. If you're up to anything I'll kick your ass out so fast."

"Jesus, Princess, I'm not one of your _projects,_" Shego snapped, pulling her wrist back from Kim.

"Fuck, Shego, I just want to help—honestly," Kim snapped back. Shego seemed startled by the redhead swearing.

"I don't accept charity. What's your price?" Shego asked, narrowing her eyes. She seemed to be silently evaluating her options.

"You are infuriating," Kim sighed, "Why do you even make a favour difficult? Argh. Fine, you can help me by asking around about this missing girl. In return you can crash at my place tonight."

"Deal," Shego replied with a faint smile, offering her hand to Kim. Kim shook it, watching Shego carefully.

"You're asking the wrong people by the way," Shego smirked, walking past Kim with a swing in her hips. She seemed satisfied that they were now on more even footing. Kim couldn't help but run her eyes down Shego's stunning figure as she walked back the way they had come.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked, catching up to Shego.

"The young kids," Shego replied, "The ones fresh on the streets. They're too scared. They keep to themselves and don't like to talk even when they have seen something."

They walked along in silence in the shadows for a while. Kim's hand accidentally brushed the back of Shego's and she felt a tingle run up her arm.

"Shego?"

"Mn?"

Shego wasn't looking at Kim. The shadows were dancing across the delicate features of her face.

"Have you been homeless for long?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, sorry Kimmie, but I'm not in the mood to share diaries with you," Shego said breezily.

They made it back from under the bridge and Shego gestured for Kim to follow her. Shego took the lead, approaching people with purpose and asking direct questions. Kim was surprised at how forthcoming people were. Most people had clammed up with her. She had a half notebook filled with leads by the time they had finished for the evening.

Shego yawned and smirked proudly at the amount of notes that Kim had taken.

"Okay, I've provided you more than enough to go on—time for you to hold up your end of the deal," Shego grinned. Kim smiled back. It was kind of cute that Shego had softened about accepting help once it was on her own terms.

Kim nodded and tossed a sly smile at Shego.

"Only if you can keep up,"

Kim launched herself up onto a dumpster before jumping towards a wall, kicking off and clambering up onto a roof. She then set off at a sprint, leaping to the rooftop of the next door building.

Shego grinned widely, taking chase immediately.

The two raced through the streets in the dark night, flipping over fences, jumping from buildings, ducking under branches. Kim couldn't remember the last time she had actually had _fun_ like this. She could have sworn she even heard a giggle or two from Shego behind her.

They made it back to the apartment, both extremely out of breath but grinning. Kim unlocked the door and let them both in.

"Um, and this is better than an alleyway how?" Shego smirked, glancing at the mess around the apartment. Kim elbowed her.

"Shut up," Kim muttered, heading to the kitchen and grabbing the cold pizza from earlier. She sat down on the couch and gestured for Shego to join her, offering her some pizza.

Shego snatched it eagerly, heating it up with a quick blast of plasma before wolfing it down.

"Neat trick," Kim commented.

"Fankff" Shego replied, grabbing more pizza with both hands. She ate ravenously, as if it were the first meal she had seen in some time. In the end, Kim just had a single slice and left the rest to Shego.

Kim got up and self consciously picked up some old socks and underwear off the ground, hoping she could find her laundry basket somewhere in the apartment. When she turned back, Shego's head was cocked back and she was snoring lightly. Kim smiled, grabbing a blanket and draping it over the lonely villain. As she pulled the blanket up to Shego's neck, Shego shifted slightly in her sleep and let out a small whimper.

Kim smiled broadly. Fuck, Shego was cute.

_Did I just think that?!_ Kim thought, widening her eyes. She shook her head and headed to her bedroom.

* * *

The next morning Kim awoke to sun streaming on her face again. She glanced at her bedside clock. 11am.

_God, another sleep in!_ Kim thought with surprise. She guessed the exercise of racing Shego back to the apartment had got all the energy out of her system and allowed her to sleep.

Kim sat up in bed, rubbing her face. She checked her messages. A few from Wade and the Tweebs. Another set of Japan photos from Ron. A message from her parents inviting her to dinner tomorrow night.

Kim stretched and got dressed, padding out to the living area of her apartment. She froze in her steps, eyes wide.

Her apartment was immaculate. Tidied, vacuumed, dusted. Kim was incredulous. She walked over to the kitchen area, her eyes widening even more at the sight in her kitchen.

Shego was humming and moving around the kitchen. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun and she was dressed in a singlet and a pair of underwear. Kim felt a strange twang in her stomach as she recognised the singlet as being hers. There was something oddly _nice_ about seeing Shego in it.

"Shego?"

"_Finally_ awake I see," Shego smirked, before turning back to her task, "I'm making breakfast. I assumed you would want some."

"Err… sure," Kim said awkwardly.

She stood half in shock, staring at Shego as she finished up making breakfast. It looked like eggs benedict. Her eyes ran down Shego's toned back. She blushed as she realised she was beginning to stare at Shego's ass.

"All right, breakfast is ready, Pumpkin," Shego said, turning around as Kim quickly averted her eyes. Shego strolled over to the small table and set down their plates. Kim sat down opposite Shego as the pale woman began to devour her breakfast with as much eagerness as she had wolfed down the pizza the previous night.

"I would assume you would be stealing to keep yourself fed and sheltered," Kim commented, watching the speed at which Shego ate.

"Umffn," Shego replied, knitting her eyebrows together. She swallowed heavily before continuing, "What part about staying out of crime do you not get?"

"Umm… the staying out of it part?" Kim asked, poking her eggs with a fork, "I thought you loved crime. What could be more important than crime?"

Shego clattered down her knife and fork and looked up at Kim. Her eyes were smouldering with intensity.

"My mother, okay?" Shego snapped, "She's sick. I can't go to prison in case… I need to be around to see her."

"Shego," Kim exclaimed, surprised at the soft side of the villain. Shego glared at her.

"I don't want your sympathy," Shego shot back, "Anyway, your place was a dump so I cleaned it up a bit while you were sleeping the day away."

"I noticed… Erm, thanks," Kim replied. Shego nodded and returned to eating her breakfast. Kim began to wonder if any money Shego did have went to her mother's care.

"So why were you running the other night?" Kim asked. Shego looked up suddenly before forcing her face to look neutral.

"People were after me," Shego said with a noncommittal shrug.

"Are you okay, Shego?" Kim asked, "Are you safe?"

Shego shrugged again, looking nonchalant. Kim bit her lip. She was worried for the woman. While Shego had never been her _friend_ by a long shot… they had always had some kind of intense connection. Kim didn't want anything bad to happen to Shego.

"You can stay here a bit longer if you want," Kim offered before even thinking. Shego glared at her.

"Not a charity case," Shego replied bluntly.

"Look… How about you just stay for as long as these people are after you," Kim offered, "Assuming that its not the authorities after you for a crime."

Shego snorted.

"Of course its not," Shego retorted, "What about being around for my mother do you not understand?"

"Well…. How about you stay while people are after you," Kim put a finger up as Shego went to interrupt, "In exchange for keeping this place clean and making meals."

Shego looked incredulous.

"You want me to stay at home and cook and clean for you?" Shego said slowly, her fork loosening in her hand.

"Yeah," Kim replied earnestly.

"Like your little housewife?" Shego replied in shock, still speaking slowly.

Kim blushed at the thought and choked on a mouthful of egg. She shook her head and regained composure.

"Not really… More like a roommate that helps around the place instead of rent," Kim recovered. Shego still looked disbelieving.

"Do you trust me Kim?" Shego asked, putting her knife and fork down. Kim looked across the table at the pale woman. They had fought for years. Caused each other quite a few injuries. Kim even bore a few scars from fights with Shego, and she was sure that Shego bore some from her too. But despite all that… Kim could just tell that Shego was being straight with her.

"Yeah, yeah I do," Kim shrugged. Shego looked down.

"I dunno, maybe for a bit," Shego muttered before snapping her head up, "But that does not make us friends, Princesss."

"I know," Kim replied with a smirk. Some things would never change.

* * *

Kim swept through the air, kicking Monkey Fist squarely in the chest. He flew into a wall before crumpling on the ground.

Kim snatched a small amulet from Monkey Fist before putting her knee in his back and binding his hands and feet.

Mission complete.

"When will you give it a rest, Possible!" Monkey Fist spat out in his prim British accent, "You can't possibly keep up with all of us forever. Not without your foolish sidekick."

"I think I'm doing just fine," Kim smiled as she waved down the incoming police.

Inwardly, she was exhausted. It was her third mission of the day and she hadn't had time for lunch. It was now nearing 10pm and her stomach was growling. She was desperate for food and rest.

**:BEEP! BEEP!: **

A big rig truck pulled up and a friendly face waved at her.

"Ride home, Kim?" the trucker called.

"Aw, thanks Sal!" Kim replied, springing over to the truck.

"It's the least I could do," Sal began, as Kim jumped into the truck.

It was an hour's drive before Kim made it back to her apartment, exhausted.

As Kim opened the door, she was hit with a delectable aroma of some kind of stew. Kim walked in, stunned by how her apartment was even cleaner. The heat was up high and Kim felt her cold hands begin to loosen up.

"You're home late," Shego commented, walking up to her with a plate of food. Kim tried not to let her jaw literally fall open. Shego was wearing short torn denim shorts and a very revealing singlet. Kim found her eyes glued to the woman's body.

"Its warm in here," Shego shrugged, "Figured you would be cold after being out all day."

"Yeah… Yeah I am…" Kim mumbled, still staring at Shego's body. Shego smirked.

"It's stew on the menu tonight, Princess, not me," Shego winked, pushing the plate into Kim's hands as Kim broke out in a heavy blush. Shego returned to the kitchen and began doing the dishes as Kim sat down on the couch and began to eat. She shook her head slightly as her blush began to fade.

She wasn't embarrassed about her attraction to women. But it was beyond awkweird to be caught checking out Shego. Kim focussed on her stew. When she finished, Shego simply strolled over, plucked the bowl out of her hand and took it to clean it.

With a full stomach, Kim leaned back in the couch, her eyes beginning to get heavy. Shego jumped over the back of the couch to land beside Kim, barely startling the redhead.

"You mind if I watch an action movie?" Shego asked, grabbing the remote. Kim made a barely intelligible mumbling noise as her eyes finally dropped shut.

* * *

Kim awoke, feeling incredibly warm and cosy. She vaguely became aware that she was not in her bed and that her arms were wrapped around a warm and toned body.

"Wha?!"

Kim jolted, realising that she was spooning Shego on the couch. Her face had been nestled older woman's dark hair, which smelt like cinnamon. Kim was blushing at how good Shego's hands had felt resting on Shego's toned stomach and how good Shego's ass had felt pressed against her.

Her jolt evidently woke Shego who fell off the couch and rolled into a defensive stance, lighting her plasma.

"What the?! What's going on?" Shego growled, looking around wildly.

"We… Er… We fell asleep together," Kim said, turning beet red again. Shego cocked her head to one side, taking in Kim's blushing appearance.

"Oh no…" Shego began, shaking her head and raising her hands.

"What?" Kim asked, scooting forward to sit on the couch.

"Nup up up up," Shego continued, shaking her head, "You are _so not_ getting into my pants."

"Shego!" Kim exclaimed, reddening further, "I'm not- I'm not trying… To do… _That!"_

"Oh no?" Shego asked, quirking an eyebrow, "Taking me in? Getting me to do all these little wifely duties for you? Falling asleep watching a movie with me?"

"Oh my God Shego! We have a deal, that's it!" Kim countered, "I'm so not trying to do anything like that!"

Shego extinguished her hands, observing Kim's embarrassment carefully.

"Fine… Because it isn't going to happen, okay?" Shego growled, turning on her heel and walking to the kitchen.

Kim watched her walk away slowly, her eyes running down Shego's body with longing.

* * *

_**So thats it for the first chapter! Who bugged Kim? Will Kim keep her word to Betty and let her know that she knows where Shego is? Who is after Shego? Is Ron going to come back? Lots of questions to be answered! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews :)**

* * *

Kim sat in the back of a packed van rumbling through the streets of Middleton. The van was picking up kids on its way to a shelter. Kim was hoping to follow up some leads on the missing girl.

Kim flipped her Kimmunicator around in her hands idly, deep in thought. She had managed to avoid Shego for the past couple of days, still mortified that Shego had thought she was trying to sleep with her.

A blush burned her cheeks briefly, warming them against the chill of the van.

She flipped her Kimmunicator over again, staring at the black screen. She had promised Dr Director that she would let her know as soon as she knew anything about Shego. But would it hurt to wait a little before letting her know?

Kim bit her lip. There was clearly something going on with Shego. People chasing her down alleyways… There was definitely something there that Shego was hiding. If only Kim could think of a way to get the super-powered woman to open up.

Kim pushed it out of her mind for the time being. She focussed on the task at hand, thanking the van driver as they arrived at the shelter. She followed a cluster of kids into the shelter. This time Kim took Shego's advice, looking for the right people to talk to. She avoided those that appeared closed off to talking for one reason or another.

Some of the individuals had seen the young woman in the days leading up to her disappearance. Frustratingly, nobody had seen anything of note. Kim spent a solid few hours trying to get leads with no luck, eventually heading out of the shelter.

On her way out of the shelter, she was surprised to run into Agent Will Du of GJ, standing beside Doctor Director.

"Kim Possible," Betty Director greeted in a clipped tone.

"Dr Director," Kim replied, "What brings you here?"

"Figured you might need some back-up," Betty replied.

"I'm about done for the night," Kim said, "I've got as many leads as I can get from the people here tonight."

"Very well," Betty responded.

Kim began to leave, surprised when Betty fell into step with her. Will Du held back, lingering in the background.

"Well… While I have you here… Any Shego sightings of late?" Betty asked casually. Kim shot her a sidelong glance.

"Erm…" Kim wondered if there was a way she could play for time without directly lying to Betty, "Is there any particular reason you are looking for her? I thought she received an international pardon?"

"Yes, well," Betty responded primly, "She does have a reputation… And there are other matters I would like to discuss with her."

"Other matters?" Kim asked. Betty averted her eye.

"Classified matters," Betty said rather snappily.

"Is Shego in some kind of trouble?" Kim asked, stopping in her tracks.

"Kim, I really must go," Betty responded, turning and gesturing for Will Du to catch up with her.

Before Kim could reply; Will caught up with them. Betty turned on her heel and departed with Will without another word.

"Beyond weird," Kim murmured, shaking her head.

It didn't take long for Kim to make it back home, in part thanks to calling in a favour from a taxi driver.

When she opened the door to her apartment, she instantly relaxed at finding it clean and smelling deliciously of dinner. Shego was in the kitchen, putting finishing touches on her meal. She was dressed simply in black jeans and a white tee, with a little apron over the top.

"What's for dinner tonight?" Kim asked Shego, her hunger making her forget she had been avoiding the woman.

"A lamb curry," Shego replied, reaching for an open beer bottle on the countertop, "Beer?"

"I don't really drink," Kim replied. Shego snorted loudly.

"Of course not," Shego sneered, "How _scandalous_ would it be for America's sweetheart to have a half a beer?"

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Shego," Kim sighed. Although inwardly she was thankful that things were beginning to get back to normal for them.

Shego didn't respond, swigging from her beer before beginning to serve up dinner. Kim set the table for them, finishing just in time for Shego to take off her apron and set down their meals.

They were silent as they ate. Shego kept her eyes on her meal while Kim watched her carefully. Finally, Kim couldn't take the silence.

"Why is Betty Director looking for you?" Kim asked. Shego narrowed her eyes, looking up at Kim.

"Now why would you ask something like that, Cupcake?"

"She's been asking about you," Kim replied honestly. She figured if she levelled with Shego, the woman might be honest back.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhkay," Shego stood up abruptly, pushing her chair back, "I think that's my cue to leave."

"Shego!" Kim protested.

"I would rather get out of here before Bets swoops in with the cuffs," Shego growled.

"Shego, why would she have cuffs?" Kim asked. Shego bounded around the table, picking up her jacket from the couch. Kim tried to block her path to the door and Shego ignited her plasma.

"Get out of my way, Princess," Shego threatened.

"Shego, no," Kim protested, standing her ground, "I'm not letting you out of here until you tell me what's going on. Who are you so scared of you've been running? Why would Betty want to arrest you? What have you done?"

"What have I done?" Shego sneered, "Of course. You would assume the worst of me."

"Shego, its not like that," Kim tried to reason, "I haven't even told Betty that you're staying here."

"Yet," Shego snapped back before diving at Kim.

They fell into their familiar dance of combat, throwing punches and kicks. Kim threw Shego roughly into a wall. Shego growled, launching herself at Kim and catching her in the stomach with her shoulder. Winded, Kim staggered back. That was all the distraction Shego needed, kicking Kim across the apartment. Kim flew into a chair, landing painfully on her back.

By the time she had caught her breath and got back to her feet, Shego was gone and the front door was wide open.

"Godammit," Kim cursed.

* * *

Kim dragged herself out of bed, running a hand through her tangled locks. It had been three weeks since Shego had disappeared from her apartment. It was messy again and Kim was back to having her parents invite her over every second night out of sheer concern.

She had tried to get Wade to track Shego to no avail. Apart from being mostly sure she hadn't left Middleton, Wade couldn't help at all. It seemed that Shego had gone to ground.

Kim distracted herself by following leads on the missing girl. This time she was in a back alley kebab shop talking to a portly middle aged man. He was carefully considering the photograph she had handed him, scratching his belly as he sighed.

"Yeah, I reckon I seen her," the man finally said, before fixing Kim with a dire look, "I don't think you'll like it though."

"Any lead would be amazing," Kim said, taking the photo back from him. The man shook his head.

"Saw a girl a little while back being dragged into the back seat of a car a few blocks over on my way home from work," the man said with a grim look, "She looked like the girl in that photo."

"What?!" Kim asked incredulously, "Why wouldn't you call the police?!"

The man scratched his belly again, looking furtively around the alley.

"Round these parts its best to stay out of things," the man said nervously, "I've said about enough now. Look, I've given you a lead and that's it."

"No, wait, what did the car look like?" Kim asked frantically as the man backed into his shop.

"I dunno," the man murmured as he shut the door, "Nice. Black with tinted windows. Anyway—I really gotta go!"

He slammed the door in Kim's face and she could hear the door lock. Sighing, Kim turned her back to the kebab shop, crossing her arms.

_'__Well… At least that confirms that it was foul play,' _Kim thought to herself, _'And that she's probably in a lot of trouble.'_

Kim kicked a pebble in the alleyway irritably, heading off on her way. With Shego back in hiding and the sluggish progress in the case of the missing girl, Kim was almost constantly in a foul mood.

**/Beep-beep-BEEP-beep!**/

"Hey Wade," Kim answered glumly.

"No luck with finding Anna Jenkins?" Wade asked, looking concerned. Kim shook her head.

"Yes and no," Kim replied, "The man I just talked to saw a girl matching her description being dragged into the back of a car a while ago. Described the car as black with tinted windows."

"That doesn't give us much to go on," Wade said with a frown/

"I know," Kim groaned.

"Look, I'll have a look at pulling surveillance tapes in the area and see if there are any reports on black cards getting pulled up for acting suspicious or driving erratically," Wade said, already beginning to type furiously.

"Please and thank you," Kim said glumly as Wade hung up.

Kim walked for a while, attempting to clear her head before catching a cab to her parents' house. Predictably, as she got out of the cab, reporters were up in her face with microphones and cameras.

"Kim! Kim! I heard you were considering a move to Global Justice—any comment?"

"Kim—Why haven't you been seen with Ron Stoppable for so long?"

"Ms Possible can you give us your take on the car chase downtown today and what you would have done differently?"

Kim shielded her eyes from the flashing with her hands and pushed roughly through the crowd. The GJ agents courtesy of Dr Director were stationed nearby and helped her through the crowd and to the front door.

"Kim, honey? Is that you?"

"Yes, Mom," Kim replied dejectedly, walking through to the kitchen. Her mother and father were sitting at the table, as were her two younger brothers.

"Hey Kim—" Tim began.

"We think—" Jim cut in.

"We're getting close to figuring out where that bug came from," Tim finished with a smile. James Possible swatted the two lightly.

"Now, now, no crime-stopping talk at the table," James scolded, "Kimmie-Cub needs to relax."

Kim nodded in response, her eyes tiredly dropping to see what was on offer for the evening. Brain Loaf. She dug in without talking, tuning out the chattering of her family around her. James and Anne exchanged worried glances.

"Have you thought about taking a vacation, Kim?" Anne asked, clearing the plates.

"What?"

Kim hadn't even noticed that they had all finished dinner. She had only tuned in again at the sound of her name.

"No, I can't do that," Kim responded flatly before yawning, "Anyway, thanks for dinner, but I'd better jet."

Kim stood up from the table and headed for the door. A hand gripped her arm, stopping her momentarily.

"Kim,"

Kim turned and looked into the warm and caring eyes of her father. He looked worried.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you'll look after yourself," James said softly, "You don't want to burn yourself out."

"Promise, Dad," Kim said with a dismissive wave of her hand before leaving.

Kim headed out the door where the jostling crowd of reporters immediately swarmed on her. One of the GJ agents immediately stepped in, pushing a particularly aggressive reporter lightly to allow Kim space to get to her ride. Despite only pushing the reporter with the lightest of touches, the reporter flew up in the air and over the crowd, landing heavily on the footpath.

"Woah, what was that?!" Kim asked, whirling to face the GJ agent.

"He was getting very aggressive," the GJ agent shrugged. Kim gaped at him. He was a very slight man who didn't even look that strong.

"Not that—how did you do that?" Kim demanded, "That was like super-human strength."

"GJ has some new training," the agent shrugged again. He was getting evasive.

"Right… well… Thanks…" Kim muttered, getting on the back of the motorcycle that was her ride home.

Kim soon forgot about the agent on her ride home. Her mind was turning to Shego, as it often did these days. She was worried sick about her former foe. Would it be years again before seeing her? Kim wasn't sure she could deal with that.

Getting home, Kim walked into a dark apartment. It was cold, messy and Kim groaned as she remembered she hadn't bought groceries in a while. She looked through the cupboards and fridge, face palming.

"Breakfast on the go tomorrow then," Kim said despondently.

Shego leaving really did leave a hole in her life. It wasn't even having someone to clean and cook. Kim genuinely missed Shego's company.

_'__I never thought I would miss Shego,' _Kim laughed despondently.

She didn't even bother turning on any lights, instead walking straight into her room and collapsing on the bed.

* * *

A loud clattering woke Kim.

"Hunh?!"

Kim immediately leapt out of bed and got into a battle stance, creeping towards her bedroom door with her fists raised.

"Who's there?!" Kim shouted out into the dark.

**/CRASH!/**

"Answer me!" Kim shouted, kicking her bedroom door open and leaping into the living area, "Who is it?!"

"Pumpkin?"

Kim paused in her tracks, the breath whooshing out of her lungs. She immediately straightened up and rushed over to slap the light switch on.

Shego was lying on the ground, tangled up in Kim's living room lamp. But that wasn't what made Kim's blood run cold. Shego was drenched in blood and breathing shallowly. Her already pale skin was drained of colour.

"Shego!" Kim shrieked. She ran back into her room, grabbing her Kimmunicator, before coming to kneel beside Shego.

Kim had never dialled a number so fast in her life.

"Shego, stay with me okay?" Kim pleaded as the number rang.

"N… Not like I'm going anywhere, Princess," Shego managed with a shadow of a smirk.

"Kim?" Anne Possible answered on the other end of the Kimmunicator, "What's wrong? Why are you calling so late?! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mom," Kim answered quickly, "But Shego isn't. She's in my apartment and needs urgent medical attention. If I call Wade and arrange a ride, could you be here with a medical kit in the next ten minutes?"

"Sure, honey," Anne answered, thankfully not asking any questions, "I'll be there soon. Tell Wade to call my cell about the ride."

Kim quickly called Wade and relayed the same information before hanging up and turning her full attention to Shego.

"Shit, I need to get pressure on these wounds," Kim swore, whipping off her top and pressing it hard against some angry gashes in Shego's torso.

"Th… Thought I said you weren't going to get me in bed…?" Shego joked weakly. Kim blushed, realising she was now topless in front of the super-powered woman.

"Shut up, Shego," Kim murmured, pressing hard to try and stop the bleeding.

* * *

Shego was sleeping in Kim's bedroom. Thanks to Anne's connections, they had managed to get enough spare equipment to set Shego up. She was bandaged heavily and hooked up to an IV.

"So that should keep her stable," Anne said, wiping her brow, "Are you going to tell me what Shego was doing at your place half dead? Did you do that to her?"

"Of course not!" Kim shot back, "It's a long story… I guess I'm the only one she could trust right now."

Anne looked at her only daughter carefully.

"Right… Well just be careful who _you_ trust, Kimmie," Anne said slowly, glancing back towards Kim's room.

"I can handle Shego," Kim replied, "She won't try to hurt me."

"If you're sure," Anne said doubtfully, "Just look after yourself, Kim."

Kim hugged her mother tightly. Anne, seemingly surprised by the gesture from Kim, hugged her back. Kim was usually so distant and distracted these days it was rare to get a hug from her.

Anne squeezed Kim tightly, as if afraid this was the last hug she would get, before finally releasing her. As she left the apartment, Kim was left to her thoughts.

Kim sat down on the couch, biting her lip. Whoever it was after Shego had clearly caught up with her.

But why? Who was after her? What did they want?

Kim's eyes began to flicker shut and she slipped back into sleep.

**/Beep-beep-BEEP-beep!**/

"Hunh?"

**/Beep-beep-BEEP-beep!**/

Kim awoke with a jolt. Her neck ached from falling asleep sitting up.

"Go Wade," Kim finally answered.

"Hey Kim—you okay?" Wade asked, noting the redhead's dishevelled appearance.

"Yeah, yeah, just a rough night's sleep—no big," Kim said dismissively, "What's up?"

"I found another person who used to know that missing girl, Anna Jenkins," Wade replied, "He's posted a few things online asking if anyone has seen her. Sounds promising."

"That does sound promising," Kim said, looking over at the doorway to her bedroom, "Send through the details, set up a ride and I'll head right over now."

Wade typed furiously.

"Done and done," Wade said happily, "Let me know what you find."

"Thanks Wade!"

Kim hung up and walked into her room. Shego was still out to the count. She looked so small and vulnerable, it was weird. She was set up on one side of Kim's bed and still even more deathly pale than usual.

"Shego," Kim murmured.

There was no response apart from the slow rhythmic breathing of the older woman.

Kim padded over to her bedside.

"I'm glad you're okay," Kim said quietly.

She reached out, her outstretched fingers barely touching Shego's face. Almost unbidden, Kim's hand drew up and ran through Shego's raven locks. They felt so soft and silky. Kim hadn't expected it. Without even thinking, Kim leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Shego's cheek, close to the corner of her mouth.

"Erm," Kim blushed dark red, drawing away immediately.

Shego made no movement, still breathing heavily in her sleep.

Kim rubbed her face with both hands, stepping away from the former supervillain. She couldn't read into her weird crush on Shego right now, she had more pressing matters to attend to.

Kim walked over to her wardrobe, pulling out a black turtleneck and some cargo pants and pulling them on. She had only just finished getting ready when her phone buzzed that her ride had arrived.

"Now lets get to the bottom of this," Kim said with determination, dashing out the door.

* * *

Kim was a little dubious as she headed up the stairway in what appeared to be a condemned building. It really didn't look like anyone lived here.

She made it to the right number and knocked anyway, silently hoping that someone would be there.

Kim was in luck and the door opened to a young man who looked like he could be no older than fifteen or sixteen. He was dressed in an oversized hoodie, some basketball shorts and was wearing some wiry glasses the same colour as his nose ring. Half his hair was blue and the other half dyed white.

"Yeah?" the boy asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Are you Luke?" Kim asked. The boy narrowed his eyes.

"Who's asking?"

"I'm… I'm friends with Anna…" Kim lied before instantly feeling guilty, "Kind of… I'm helping look for her."

The boy closed the door slightly as he seemed to think carefully. For a horrible moment, it seemed like he was about to shut the door in Kim's face. But then he finally sighed and opened the door.

"All right, come in I guess," he grunted, stepping back to let Kim in.

She walked in and was surprised at what she saw. The large wooden apartment had next to no furnishings. There was a mattress on the floor in the corner with a filthy duvet. On the other side of the room was a camping stove and a number of cardboard boxes. In the middle of the room were two bizarrely out of place bean bags set around a small chipped coffee table.

"Take a seat," Luke offered, throwing himself into one of the beanbags, "I recognise you now… You're Kim Possible right?"

"Yeah," Kim replied, awkwardly lowering herself into the other beanbag.

"So… You're like… Pretty chill, right?" Luke asked with a hint of nerves. Kim smiled reassuringly.

"Duh," Kim said soothingly, "I'm not a cop."

Luke's shoulders relaxed and he immediately seemed more receptive.

"Okay, great," Luke said, clearing his throat, "So… You're looking for Anna?"

"Yeah, I am," Kim replied, still smiling, "I heard you know her?"

"Anna and I are tight," Luke replied, "She's never gone off the grid for this long."

"How do you know Anna?" Kim asked, leaning forward in her beanbag. Luke looked nervous, wringing his hands a little.

"I mean… You really aren't a cop are you?" Luke asked tentatively. Kim was starting to feel uneasy now.

"Yeah, I'm not a cop," Kim repeated.

"I used to sell Anna pot," Luke said guiltily, and Kim almost laughed at his nerves. She had assumed it was something far more serious and dangerous from the way he had been acting, "We became really good friends. Sometimes she would come with me for deliveries, right, 'coz she had this weird thing."

"Weird thing?" Kim interrupted. This could be something.

"Yeah," Luke responded, kicking at the floor with a sneaker, "Like she would do this weird thing… She could make her eyes glow blue, right? Yeah and when she did it… Like people could _not_ lie to her. She was like a human truth ray."

"What?" Kim's interest was piqued, "Like a superpower?"

"Yeah, I guess that's what it was," Luke replied, "I mean it was super helpful when we were cutting deals."

Kim's mind was whirring. She knew another person with superpowers. Someone who also had mysterious people chasing her…

"Shego,"

"Huh? You all good, Kim?" Luke asked. Kim smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kim replied, "I just gotta jet. But here's my number. Send through any information you think of that might be useful. Thanks for being so forthcoming."

"No problem," Luke replied, "I just want Anna back, man."

"I'll find her," Kim replied distractedly, heading for the door.

Shego being chased by strangers… A super-powered teen goes missing… _Someone_ was after super-powered individuals.

**/Beep-beep-BEEP-beep!**/

Kim answered her phone as she entered the stairwell, surprised to find that it was Dr Betty Director.

"Hello Ms. Possible," the one-eyed GJ boss greeted.

"Hi Dr Director," Kim greeted, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"How are things going with the missing girl?" Betty asked with no preamble.

_'__The woman is direct, I'll give her that,' _Kim thought to herself.

"Good, I actually just got a breakthrough," Kim replied, "Turns out Anna had superpowers."

"Really," Dr Director responded, "Do you think that is relevant?"

"Of course its relevant!" Kim responded, "It makes her valuable to a whole heap of criminals."

"I think you're overthinking this," Betty responded, "I think you should stick to the basics on this one. Missing homeless girl. She probably skipped town."

"Right," Kim said, gritting her teeth. She could not _believe_ Betty was being so dismissive over a missing person, "Well. Anything else?"

"Have you seen Shego lately?" Betty asked, "Out of curiosity. We've had some reports that she's been spotted recently in the area."

_'__Odd,'_ Kim thought, _'Not even Wade managed to pick up on her reappearing.'_

"Erm, no," Kim lied. Something didn't seem quite right, "Look, I've gotta go, Wade is trying to call."

"Okay, well keep me in the loop Ms Possible," Betty replied with a cold smile, "Let me know if there is anything GJ can do for you."

"Will do," Kim replied with a chirpy fake smile. She hung up, immediately frowning. Something was _definitely_ off with Dr Director.

* * *

Kim got home late that evening, nursing some fresh bruises on her ribs courtesy of Professor Dementor hiring a bumper amount of HenchCo goons for his latest scheme.

She had barely got through the door when she heard groaning from her bedroom. Kim immediately ran in there.

Shego was groaning, awake and pulling her IV line out.

"Shego, wait!" Kim said, raising her hands up. Shego growled, kicking the blankets off.

"I need to get out," Shego growled. Kim moved forward as Shego began to pull her bandages off.

"No Shego, you can't you're—Healed?!" Kim gasped as Shego got the bandages off, revealing nothing but angry red scars.

"Doy," Shego snapped, sitting up in the bed. She was dressed only in a sports bra and panties and Kim felt a blush prickling at her cheeks. Shego looked hot, but Kim pushed that observation to the back of her mind as she focussed on the issue at hand.

"How… Those gashes were so deep!" Kim exclaimed. Shego rolled her eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uh… super powers, Kimmie? Remember those?" Shego drawled, stretching.

"Yeah, the plasma throwing!" Kim retorted, "What the hell is this?"

"What you think a normal person can get thrown off a balcony and be back to fight you the very next week?" Shego smirked, "Or survive being kicked into a radio tower?"

Kim cringed at that.

"So you…?"

"Have super powered healing, doy," Shego sighed, "Takes a lot outta me though, so if you don't mind, I've gotta cook up some food—stat."

She stood up and brushed past Kim, ignoring her slack jawed expression. Kim shook her head and followed, finding Shego donning an apron in the kitchen.

"Shego?"

"Lets hope these scars are done healing by the end of the day," Shego muttered, "Red _so_ does not go with green."

"Shego?"

"Mmmmm pasta sounds good about now," Shego commented, flipping a pot in her hand before setting it on the stovetop.

"_Shego!_"

Shego finally turned around, a smirk on her lips and a hand resting on a cocked hip.

"Yes, Princess?"

"What the hell happened to you?" Kim demanded.

"Meh, bit of this, bit of that," Shego said dismissively, "Got a few scratches, ended up here."

"I think you're glossing over just a _few_ details there, Shego," Kim frowned, crossing her arms across her chest. Shego scoffed.

"And why should I tell you the rest?" Shego challenged, stepping up to Kim. Kim shivered. She knew Shego wasn't doing it intentionally, but there was just something so _seductive_ about Shego's movements and her husky voice.

"I'm clearly the only person you can trust," Kim shot back, "Why else would you show up here in the middle of the night bleeding to death?"

"Momentary lapse of judgement?" Shego suggested, smirking more widely.

"Okay, Shego," Kim said, spinning on her heel to hide her slight smile, "You don't trust me, I don't trust you. Guess you'll have to hit the road right now, then."

"Woah-oh-oh, Kimmie," Shego said hastily, "Lets not be so rash, now, huh?"

"So you do trust me then?" Kim asked teasingly. Shego groaned.

"Fine, I trust you a _bit_," Shego replied, "Now can I stay just a little bit longer?"

"And you don't think I'm gonna rat you out to GJ?" Kim needled. Shego huffed before throwing her hands in the air.

"Fine…" Shego said angrily before speaking through gritted teeth, "I guess… I guess I kinda overreacted the last time I left here."

"There," Kim said with a smug smile, turning back to Shego, "Was that so hard?"

Shego growled and lit a hand up with plasma.

"Don't push it, Pumpkin," Shego snarled before whipping back to the kitchen, resuming her cooking with considerably more aggression.

Kim just smiled happily and sat at the table, noting with an even bigger smile that Shego was clearly making a portion for two.

Shego had calmed down by the time Kim and her ate dinner. Kim noticed this, grinning at how calmly Shego was sipping at her beer.

"What's got you so damn cheerful?" Shego asked, watching her across the table.

"Oh, nothing," Kim said, still smiling.

She suddenly had an idea of how she could get Shego to open up…

"What?" Shego asked, still suspicious.

"I just think I can drink more beers than you," Kim said, leaning back in her chair. Shego spluttered on her drink.

"What?" Shego exclaimed, "You said you don't even drink. That's a joke, right?"

"Nope," Kim said lightly, "I just think maybe you have a more delicate disposition than me."

"Right," Shego growled, her temper predictably flaring. She slammed her bottle down on the table and stomped into the kitchen, returning with a large box of beer which she placed on the table, "We'll see who can handle their drinks the most, huh?"

Kim's smile faltered as she looked at the size of the box of beer.

"Anything's possible for a Possible!" Kim exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. **

Kim found herself in a situation she had never imagined she would be in, drunk with Shego. Their competitiveness knew no bounds, and apparently neither did their drinking.

To Kim's dismay, Shego had even begun to open up some more.

_Who knew that all it took to get her to open up was a bunch of beer?_ Kim thought incredulously.

"I'm never gonna tell you my real name, Kimmie," Shego interrupted, as if she could read Kim's thoughts. She had a wide drunk smile on her face. At first it had startled Kim, but now it was just plain adorable.

_Adorable, now that's a word I never thought I would use in connection with Shego,_ Kim thought to herself with a grin.

"What're you smiling at, Pumpkin?" Shego asked suspiciously.

"Just that I managed to win," Kim giggled, "I'm one drink ahead of you."

"Godammit!" Shego cursed, immediately snatching another bottle, "How can you have this much tolerance for alcohol! You never drink!"

"I never said I _never_ drink, Shego," Kim laughed, "Just that I don't really drink these days. Too many messy nights in the past have put me off making it such a regular thing these days."

"You!" Shego was shocked, "You tricked me!"

"Nope, no tricking, you never asked," Kim giggled. Shego swore.

"You would make a damned good villain if you ever put your mind to it, Kimmie," Shego groaned, wincing as she took a swig from her new bottle.

"Aw, big bad Shego complaining about a challenge?" Kim teased, "Here I was thinking you would get bored by an easy win."

"I liked it better when you were a goodie-two-shoes," Shego muttered, leaning back in the couch and shutting her eyes for a moment.

"Shego…?" Kim ventured, deciding that they had reached a relaxed enough level of communication for her to begin to pry.

"Yeah?" Shego grunted, not opening her eyes.

"What did you do after the Lowardian Invasion?" Kim asked. Shego peeked open an eye for a moment before shutting it again.

"Told ya already, Kimmie, tried to stay out of crime, it sucked, you found me, end of." Shego drawled as if it was the most unimportant thing in the world.

"So you never found work for anyone?" Kim asked. She found it hard to believe that without thieving, Shego could survive for so long on the streets.

Shego sighed, readjusting her position and opening her eyes again. She looked at Kim for a long time, as if drunkenly assessing whether or not she was safe.

"Fine, just… Don't be so _Kim Possible _about it," Shego muttered.

"Hey!" Kim took offense to that. Shego waved an uncharacteristically clumsy hand at her to silence her.

"I was a stripper, okay?" Shego admitted, rolling her eyes as Kim's mouth flew open.

"You… really?" Kim gaped, "You aren't messing with me?"

"Deadly serious," Shego replied, rolling her eyes again at Kim's somewhat predictable reaction, "It was the best money I could get for people who would actually hire me and not ask any questions."

"Okay," Kim replied, taking a moment to process this information, "But if it was such good money, why did you stop?"

"God, cupcake, you just don't give anything a rest, do you?" Shego groaned, running a hand through her hair.

"I just wanna know," Kim said, shrugging her shoulders. She didn't want to scare Shego off when she was so close to finding out some kind of clue as to what had happened to the woman.

Shego got up from the couch, pacing around Kim's apartment for a while. Kim recognised this as stalling and simply followed Shego, waiting for an answer. Shego moved to the kitchen, busying herself rummaging in the cupboards.

"Fine!" Shego finally said, "I had a regular… She ordered lots of private dances. I mean, I just assumed she liked what I had going on,"

Kim blushed as Shego casually gestured at her body. The thought of Shego giving private dances to another woman… _Focus, Possible, focus!_

"Anyway… It turns out she had other intentions… Far more fucked up intentions… I had to quit my job and go underground…"

"What intentions?" Kim pressed, relieved she was finally beginning to get to the bottom of things. But Shego re-emerged from the cupboard, triumphantly holding up a bottle.

"Ah-bup-bup-bup!" Shego interrupted, wagging a finger with her free hand, "Here is where the competition really heats up."

Kim looked carefully at the bottle in Shego's hand. Whisky.

"Godammit."

* * *

Kim groaned as she awoke to a splitting headache and a nausea so intense she wished she could just go back to sleep. The ceiling of her bedroom was spinning as she stared up at it.

"Urghhhh…" Kim groaned again, rolling onto her side.

She yelped as she realised there was someone else next to her in bed. A barely clothed Shego. Kim leapt up from the bed and sprinted to the bathroom.

After a much-needed hungover vomit, Kim pondered the situation. Had she really given in to her attraction to Shego? Had Shego really been interested back? Kim washed her face with cold water, brushed her teeth and then cautiously headed back to her room.

Sure enough, the underwear clad former supervillain was laid out in her bed, yawning as she awoke.

"Shego…" Kim said cautiously, unsure of whether or not to get back in bed or not.

"Kim…" Shego responded back, mocking Kim's tone with a smirk.

"Did we…?" Kim asked, raising an eyebrow in favour of finishing her sentence.

"Did we what?" Shego asked bluntly.

"_You know,_" Kim pressed. Shego looked curiously at her before looking down at her underwear-clad body in Kim's bed. To Kim's horror, Shego burst into laughter, clutching at her stomach.

"Oh my God" Shego spluttered between laughs, "In your dreams, Princess,"

Kim crossed her arms across her chest and scowled at Shego.

"Whatever," Kim muttered, blushing slightly.

Shego smirked before yawning. She began to stretch. Kim's mouth fell open as she watched the taut muscles in Shego's stomach tense and her breasts push out. Shego stopped abruptly.

"Why are you—Oh God," Shego cursed.

"What?!" Kim spluttered, blushing more.

"You aren't _actually_ attracted to me, are you?" Shego asked, her voice sounding less sure of herself. Kim's blush darkened.

"N-no… Of course not…" Kim stuttered, tightening her crossed arms.

Shego broke out into a smirk, suddenly leaning forward onto her hands, eying Kim dangerously.

"My, my, Kimmie…" Shego smirked, slowly moving forward with the smooth and predatory movement of a panther, "I didn't think bad girls would be your type…"

"They're not," Kim protested, a little too abruptly.

"But girls are?" Shego asked, reaching the end of the bed and getting to her feet.

"Uh…" Kim's shoulders moved upwards as she tensed.

Shego's smirk grew as she began walking towards Kim slowly, her hips swaying. Kim gulped heavily, her eyes glued to Shego's body. Her porcelain skin was stark against the black lacy lingerie she wore. She had the body of an athlete, but curves. _'Damn, those curves…'_ Kim thought, feeling her jaw slacken.

She looked up into Shego's bright green eyes, dancing with mischief. Shego was now close enough to touch. Kim moved backwards, her back hitting the wall. Shego's smirk grew even wider.

Shego placed a hand on the wall, close to Kim's head. Kim gulped again.

"You seem a little flustered there, Pumpkin…" Shego smirked, edging closer. Kim felt herself getting lightheaded as Shego's body began to lightly press against hers. She'd had her body against Shego's more times than she could count. But there was definitely a difference between battle and this.

"I… erm… Shego…?" Kim felt like her body was on fire. Shego pressed fully against her, leaning in so her lips were brushing Kim's ear. Kim shivered and she could feel Shego smile at the reaction.

"You really do like the bad girls, don'tcha Kimmie?" Shego said in a low voice.

Kim let out an involuntary moan, her eyes flickering shut.

In a second, Shego had withdrawn, putting her hands on her hips and looking at Kim, amused.

"Too easy, Cupcake," Shego laughed, "I _cannot_ believe you really are attracted to me."

"Sh-shut up," Kim muttered weakly, rubbing the back of her neck. Shego laughed more.

"Oooh this is good, it is too easy to tease you about this," Shego crowed, throwing herself back to sit on the end of the bed with a Cheshire grin.

"Shut up, Shego," Kim repeated, running her hand through her hair as she regained composure.

"Mm, I'm sure you would like that," Shego teased, "You wanna punish me, Kimmie?"

Kim blushed again.

"Stop it," Kim insisted, feeling beyond embarrassed.

"Sorry, Kimmie," Shego laughed, "If I find something that embarrasses you, I can't help but use that to my advantage."

"Ughhhhh," Kim groaned and covered her face with her hands, leaning against the wall. She couldn't believe Shego now _knew_ about her beyond weird attraction to her. This was almost as bad as Ron finding out. Scratch that… Worse than Ron finding out. At least Ron wouldn't torture her over it.

When Kim finally dropped her hands from her red face, she saw Shego was no longer lounging on the bed. She could hear the shower running. Kim's shoulder's relaxed, relieved that now Shego was off getting ready for the day, instead of mocking her.

_I'm never gonna live this down,_ Kim inwardly groaned.

She brushed her hair, trying to make herself more presentable. Her head was still throbbing and her stomach was still feeling delicate. She loathed feeling hungover. It was the whole reason she had given up partying pretty soon into her post high-school years.

The Kimmunicator started to beep, piercing Kim's fuzzy brain and further aggravating her headache. Kim rushed over and answered, unsurprised to see Wade's friendly round face on the screen.

_"__Hey Kim,"_ Wade greeted, typing furiously and eyes glued to a monitor off the side of the screen.

"Hey, Wade," Kim replied, "What's the sitch?"

_"__Woah, Kim, are you okay?"_ Wade had finally glanced at the monitor with Kim on and was taking in her dishevelled and peaky appearance.

"Just a bit hungover," Kim said dismissively, ignoring Wade's surprised expression, "No big. What's going on?"

Wade regained his focus, glancing again at the other monitor.

_"__It's your case on the missing girl,"_ Wade replied, _"I've been trying to help on this end, following leads online. I've been following up on what you said about her having special abilities. I cross referenced against the Missing Persons Database and found that there is a large number of people with so-called 'special abilities' missing."_

"A large number?" Kim queried, "How many are we talking?"

_"__Over a hundred,"_ Wade replied grimly, "_I haven't even checked other countries yet."_

"Oh my God," Kim replied, "And we're sure they're linked? Special abilities doesn't just mean like good at running or something?"

_"__Not unless you count running at 2,500 miles per hour,"_ Wade replied, _"I'm talking serious special powers. Like superpowers. All these missing people have some kind of superhuman special ability listed as an identifying feature. We can't ignore the pattern. What are the chances that so many people with super rare abilities all go missing?"_

"You're right," Kim replied, biting her lip, "I just wonder why Global Justice haven't noticed."

_"__If this is international, I think it's only right we warn Ron,"_ Wade responded, _"With his Mystic Monkey Powers he could be a target."_

"As could Shego…" Kim said slowly, her slow hungover brain suddenly clunking into place.

_"__Yeah… I suppose,"_ Wade replied, _"You okay, Kim? You look a little spaced out." _

"Yeah, I gotta go," Kim replied quickly, "Warn Ron and keep me updated on all of this."

_"__You got it!"_ Wade saluted, _"Later Kim!"_

Kim bid her computer genius friend goodbye and tossed her phone on the bed, mind still whirring.

* * *

After Kim's own shower, she changed into some fresh clothes and headed into the living area. The aroma of eggs and bacon was making her mouth water.

Shego was in some torn jean shorts and a wife beater, apron on. She was humming lightly as she cooked, giving the pan a helping hand with her plasma every now and again.

Kim let her eyes hungrily roam up Shego's long toned legs before shaking her head. The last thing she needed was to incite more teasing from Shego.

"Shego," Kim started gently. Shego turned around at the interruption, ceasing her humming.

"What is it, Pumpkin?" Shego asked suspiciously, tapping a foot and resting a hand on her hip.

"Who was it that was after you?" Kim asked, "Are they after you for your powers?"

Shego's already suspicious face darkened.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you anything," Shego growled, her shoulders tensing.

"Shego," Kim chided, "I'm just worried about you. I think—"

"I don't want to know what you think," Shego snapped, turning back to the food. The bacon and eggs ready, she heaped them onto plates before igniting her hand and toasting some bread. Kim was transfixed by this surprisingly gentle and domestic use of Shego's powers, but wasn't about to be distracted from the task at hand.

Shego placed the toasted bread on each plate, picking them up and dropping them heavily on the small table.

"Bon appetite," Shego growled, sitting down and beginning to shovel forkfuls into her mouth.

"Shego—" Kim tried again.

"Less talky, more eaty," Shego grunted, continuing to eat her meal.

Kim went to protest, but her stomach protested instead, growling loudly. With defeat, Kim sat down and began to eat her own meal.

She had to hand it to the former villain, Shego could cook.

"Thnnnfffs ffrrrff mmmna fffmmm," Kim mumbled through a full mouth. She was so starved and the bacon and egg breakfast was really hitting the spot.

"I hope that wasn't another attempt to pry, Pumpkin," Shego said darkly. Kim shook her head.

"Thanks for the food," Kim clarified, before diving in for another mouthful. Shego looked a little appeased, her shoulders relaxing a little.

"Well… I'm still not about to become your little housewife," Shego said defensively, although she looked a little proud of how eagerly Kim was demolishing the food, "As much as you would _love_ that, of course."

Kim choked on her food, a blush rising in her cheeks. She had hoped Shego had conveniently forgotten that line of teasing.

"What—No!" Kim stuttered, trying to steer the conversation back to the matter at hand, "Anyway, I talked to Wade… Were the people after you for your powers?"

"Godammit, Kimmie," Shego growled, her temper spiking as she pounded a fist on the table, "Why are you talking to Nerdlinger about me?! Why won't you just let it go about the people after me?!"

"Shego, I'm not going to drop it," Kim replied firmly, "Wade is brilliant at tracking and uncovering things. He can help us."

"There is no _us!_" Shego snarled, getting to her feet. She was well and truly furious now, "And I don't want Nerdlinger trawling through my past. You have no right, Kimmie!"

"I care, I wanna help you," Kim said, standing up herself. She raised her hands in a defensive manner, trying to placate the superpowered woman.

"You wanna get in my _pants,_" Shego growled, "I've been your arch nemesis for years! The only reason you've let me crash here is because you have some twisted thing for me!"

"It's not like that!" Kim defended. She was about to try and explain that she really did _care_ about Shego. But she was interrupted by the frantic beeping of the Kimmunicator. Wade's name was on the screen.

Kim went to reach for the device, but it was swiftly snatched off the table by Shego.

"Oh and here's Nerdlinger himself, about to violate my privacy," Shego sneered.

"Shego—no!" Kim stretched out a hand futilely as Shego's green glow ignited.

The Kimmunicator sparked before melting in Shego's plasma. Shego watched it fall ruined from her hand.

"Oops," Shego smirked.

"Shego!" Kim screeched.

"Right, well, it was nice, but I gotta jet," Shego said, wrenching the apron off herself. She was back to her aloof and sneering self. Kim's heart sank. They had finally begun to bond a bit and in an instant it was over. Back to the sneering Shego that traded jabs and kept her at a distance.

Shego's hands were still glowing as she headed for the door. Kim did a running jump, flipping into the doorway to block it.

"Out of my way, Kimmie," Shego growled, "Or you're gonna end up the same way as that dumb phone of yours."

"Shego, don't go," Kim pleaded, "It's not safe out there for you."

"You don't care," Shego accused, "You just want to fuck me."

Kim flinched at the blunt words.

"N-no… I-I mean… You're… Shego, it's not _like_ that!" Kim stammered, trying to ignore the blush rising in her cheeks. Shego snorted defensively.

"What is it, Kimmie?" Shego asked, her voice dripping with venom, "Not enough to beat me in all those fights way back when? You have to conquer me in every way?"

"No—God—Of course not!" Kim stuttered.

"What then? Another notch on your bedpost? A charity case for the goodie-two-shoes obsessed with playing the hero?" Shego fired back.

"No, Shego!" Kim frantically replied, "I care about you, okay! And I know in your own way you care about me deep down. All those fights… We had so many chances to seriously injure or kill each other, but we never crossed that line. I care about you and don't want you to get hurt. That's it."

Shego's hands flickered before extinguishing, but she still looked livid.

"Sure," Shego drawled sarcastically, folding her arms tightly across her chest.

"Shego, I mean it," Kim insisted, "I care about you. There's no ulterior motive apart from making sure you're okay."

"So you can play the hero?" Shego huffed. Kim frowned, but the fact Shego's temper was lessening with each minute encouraged her.

"So I can look after someone who I know would look after me, too," Kim responded patiently. Shego snorted.

"I would not," Shego shot back. Kim smiled at that.

"You already have," Kim replied, "Warmonga? When Drakken was possessed? You've saved me before when its looked like I wasn't going to make it through a fight."

"That's just because it's _my_ job to finish you off," Shego said defensively, looking away.

"Sure," Kim smiled. Shego frowned and shook her head.

A silence fell between them as they stood there; Kim blocking the door, Shego standing in front of her. The resolve of the pale woman seemed to be waning.

"Fine," Shego grumbled, "I guess it can't hurt to stay for a little bit longer."

Kim suppressed the wide smile that was tugging at her lips as Shego turned around silently, stalking off to busy herself in the kitchen


End file.
